Trick or treat! welcome to the Halloween party!
by XFire22
Summary: Axel and Desirae get invited to Zacks Halloween party, but have some trouble picking out customs. They end up deciding to just make there own, and arrive in time to go trick or treating. Axel/OC.


Axel gaped, as he stared down at the amount of homework that was slammed into his desk from his sneering teacher.

"This all should be finished on Monday morning, I'm I clear?"

"Monday morning? but thats-"

"More then enough time for someone of your standers, Mr. Crossfire. Unless your so called talent isn't where your mouth is"

Axel gumbled, as the rest of the class snickered at the teachers remark. Desi giggled, as she laid her hand on top of his,  
and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry, Axel. We'll pull it off somehow..."

"Yeah but...Monday? c'mon. Thats three days away, and this day doesn't count since its Halloween! so we pretty much get two days to finish this load of crap!"

"There is a thing called miracles ya know!"

"I know I know...I'm dating one"

Axel smirked, as he leaned over, and kissed the smiling lips of his girlfriend. Desi deepened the kiss, as she leaned herself over alittle more, and placed her hand on his cheek. The moment would have got carried away, but the two young teenagers suddenly broke apart when there angry teacher slammed his hands on both there decks, and glared a icy cold stare with his brown eyes.

"And how many times have I told you both to keep your hands and lips to yourself!"

Axel opened his mouth to reply, but the teacher quickly cut him off by holding up his hand in the air, and glaring at him.

"Don't answer that question, Mr. Crossfire"

More snickers were heard through out the class room, as Axel gave him a smug look and glanced his gorgeous emerald green eyes at Desi, winking. She giggled again, but suddenly gasped, when she felt a foot rub up against hers. She casted her beautiful blue sapphire eyes downwards, to see Axels foot rubbing into hers. Her eyes locked into his, and he smirked,

as he felt her playfully respond back. The two teenagers continued playing there game of footies, as the teacher continued writing down words on his chalkboard, and explaining the lesion. Everyones attenion soon turned to the door though, as it suddenly bursted open, revealing another teenager with black spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Hey everyone! sorry I'm late! had some trouble reaching school, thanks to the neighbors dog"

"Oh really? was it the same dog who ate your homework? Mr. Fair?"

"Yep! thats the one! really needs to be put on a leach he does. For alittle guy, hes one mean machine!"

"Yes. I'm sure. Now take your seat before I gave you detention for being late again Mr. Fair!"

Zack quickly gulped, as he darted for his seat, and acted like nothing happened. The teacher sighed, as he mumbled about teenagers, and turned back to his chalkboard to write. Zack sighed in relief, as he looked over at Axel and Desi, and leaned himself over to get there attenion.

"Psst! guys! you coming to my Halloween party or what?"

"Is that what you've been doing all day Fair? inviting "girls" to your party?"

"Hahahaaa...Very funny, Crossfire. Ya know, I wouldn't be asking you to, if I was just inviting girls"

"Yeah sure! you can count us there Zack! sounds like fun. Right Axel?"

"Whatever. So long as you go, and its a party, I'm in"

"Great! be seeing you two there then! oh, and one more thing. Its a custom party. Gotta have a custom or else! got it?"

"Memorized? yeah yeah...We got it. What time we supposed to show up anyways?"

"7 PM sharp! be there or be square!"

"Be square? what kind of stupid-"

"Crossfire! I won't tell you again! do us all a favor, and shut up!"

Axel found himself gaping again, as he stared at the angry face of his teacher. He was about to open his mouth to speak,  
but one look from Desi told him otherwise. The rest of the class had a hard time muffling there laughs, as the teacher wrote a warning sign on his chalkboard to anyone would dared speak again.

**~*Fast Forward*~**

Axel gave a frustrated growl, as he strolled his hands through the rack of customs. He originally planned on going as a zombie, but because of the odd fact he couldn't find one, he was stuck having to pick something else. Axel didn't really like any of the customs he was finding, and he and Desi had already hit there third Halloween shop. Axel let out a disappointed sigh, as he dropped his hands to his side, and turned his head back to look at Desi.

"Hey Desi...Any luck finding-what the hell is that?"

"Its a pirate custom!...Well, the female version anyways. What do ya think?"

"Its...Uh...Umm...Something"

Axel raised his eyebrow, as he stared at the female pirate custom Desi had infront of herself. It was short, and hardly had any clothes covering the private parts. In other words, it looked like something a slut would wear at a club, and Axel didn't want his girlfriend walking the streets at night with that ugly thing.

"Don't you think its alittle to "revealing"? theres no way in hell I'm letting you go in that ugly thing!"

"Yeah...I figured you'd say that. I don't want to wear it anyways, but theres nothing else thats really all that different..."

Desi was right. Because as soon as Axel glaced his eyes towards the girls section he felt like he had really got a trick, rather then a treat. All the girl customs were either ugly, slutly, or just plain out not scary. He couldn't believe it was actually even legal for them to be selling crap like this. Axel let out a low whistle, as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grimced.

"Damn...You weren't joking. Those other girl customs make that pirate one look normal..."

Desi sighed, as she lowered the ugly looking pirate custom, and hanged it back on the rack.

"I guess we could try hitting up another Halloween shop, Axel..."

"Nah I don't think we can, babe. This is the last Halloween shop in town...Unless we wanna go driving around for a couple of hours aimlessly looking"

"Eh...Can't. The party starts in a few hours, and we haven't even picked out a custom yet..."

Axel placed his hands on his hips, as his eyes roamed over the customs one more time. Him and Desi really didn't have much of a chance showing up at the party, if they didn't have any customs. However, seeing the choices they were left with, Axel couldn't help but think they were backed up against a wall anyways.

"Did you have any luck finding a custom Axel? you boys have it easier then the girls, ya know"

Axel had to admit, Desi was right again. Looking at the girls and boys customs, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the girls that they pretty much had to go as the same thing. A slut. He felt kinda stupid complaining about not finding a custom he wanted to wear, when poor Desi didn't even get a choice to choose anything.

"Uhh...Well, no...There isn't really anything I want out of these old customs...I was hoping to be a zombie, but they don't even have one of the most simplest customs ever!"

"If its so simple, how do you know someone else won't be a zombie at the party?"

"Cause I'm gonna be the scariest zombie they've ever seen for Halloween!"

Desi couldn't help but giggle, as Axel puffed out his chest and wore a proud smirk on his thin red lips.

"Well seeing as there out of zombie customs, whats your big idea now sugar bear?"

Axel couldn't help but give a toothy grin, at the nickname she'd been calling him for a couple of months now. He tapped his forehead, as he leaned towards her face and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Its all in here, beautiful. I'll just make my own zombie custom! I mean how hard can it be?"

"Axel! your a genius!"

She suddenly grabbed Axel by his cheeks, and crashed her lips directly into his. Axel was caught off guard, and his mouth hanged open from surprise. She immediately took the opportunely and slipped her tongue inside, as she played with his own. Axel began smirking, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. There moment began

becoming more passionate, as the two teenagers started moaning to each other and slipping there hands up each others clothes. Axel started getting carried away, as he broke the kiss softly, and began kissing her neck. She moaned his name,  
and started wrapping her legs around his wiast, as she leaned herself into him and laid her hands on his chest. Axel started

tugging on her hoodie, but before he could go farther then that, the shop keeper suddenly appeared out of nowhere and yelled right behind there ears.

"Do you mind? the shop sign says "Halloween customs" not "make out rooms for couples"! if your not here to buy, then get the hell out of my store!"

Axel was about to fight back and give a sarcastic remark, but Desi quickly grabbed his hand, and mumbled out a "sorry" as she suddenly ran out of the store and dragged Axel with her.

"Man! what is it with these old people today? its like there on there period or something! uh...No offense"

Desi giggled, as Axel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, after realizing she had just got off her period not long ago.

"Nah no offense taken, sugar bear...We have some business to finish up anyways"

"Mmm...Thats true. Now your talking sugar bears language..."

Axel suddenly pulled her towards him, and began kissing her neck with his lips. Desi gasped in surprise, and slightly started moaning as Axel began sucking on her soft spot. It took all of her will power to resist giving in, and gently push Axel away,  
as he stared at her with a confused face.

"Axel...I meant we have to finish up making our customs! the party starts in a few hours!"

"Aww...But babe...I really want to finish up our "other" business..."

Axel tried pulling her into another lip lock, but she placed her finger tip on his lips, and kissed his cheek instead.

"Later. Right now, we really need to get working on those customs! I'm gonna go back home, and start making on mine! how 'bout you phone me when your done and come pick me up afterwards hmm?"

"But-"

"Great! see ya until then, sugar bear"

She shipped her hand under his chin, and slowly started walking away, as Axel couldn't help but stare at her in a memorized trace. His then red lips slowly curved into a smirk, as he watched her walk farther away from him, but turn her head back to give him a wink. Axel shoved his hands into his pockets, and began making his own way back home. He was hoping she

would've just came with him over to his house, but he guessed she wanted her custom to be a surprise for him. With that thought in mind, Axel couldn't wait until he had to pick her up and take them both to the party. Where he was also hoping to pick up there unfinished business.

**~*Fast Forward*~**

"Now...How am I gonna make a zombie custom outta this junk..."

Axel placed his finger tip on his chin, as scratched his head, and titled it slightly. He had gathered a bunch of useless stuff that he and his family weren't using. The only problem now was, he didn't exactly know how he was gonna make a custom out of all of it. He figured a couple of his friends, like Vincent and Leon, were probably going to go as zombies to. He wanted

to be the most scariest zombie anyone has ever seen in there whole life! and in order to do that, he needed to be creative.  
Axel let out a sigh, as he picked up some of the pieces, and began to fiddle with them. After about a couple of minutes of randomly placing the weird looking objects on his body, Axel started getting into his creation and began adding the finishing touches to his custom. The mask.

"Alright! just gotta fix this thing up a bit and...Bingo! haha! I have created a masterpiece!"

Axel let out a cry of victory, as he held the mask into the air and smirked in triumph.

"This custom is gonna win me first place for sure! heh! I'll be the most scariest thing there! all I gotta do now is add the make up"

Axel took some of his moms old make up, and started adding it to his face. He added alot of white cream, to make his face look pale. He used the red make up for blood, and made sure to add alot of that around his eye and mouth. Once he was finished, he placed the mask on his face, and glanced his eye towards the mirror. Axel nearly scared the crap outta himself,  
as he let out a small yelp, and slightly jumped back.

"Moly cow! is that really me? damn! I look like a freakin dead man..."

Axel stared at himself through the mirror, and slowly started smirking, as he realized he was gonna be scaring more then just a few of his friends. He grabbed his cell phone and called Desis number. He wait for a couple of seconds, and smiled once he heard her voice through the phone.

"Hello? who is this?"

"Your sugar bear of course! I'm calling to see if your ready yet. So are ya ready yet?"

"Hahaha! oh Axel...Just gimme a sec, I need to add one more finishing touch to my custom and...Done! hehehe! I'm all ready now, sugar bear"

Axel couldn't help but feel a shiver go down his spine, as he listened to the tone of her voice when she said that. Somehow,  
he felt like he was gonna be in for a huge treat when he picked her up.

"C-coming right now, beautiful! wait for me!"

"I'll see you soon! kisses and hugies!"

Axel smiled again, as he heard her make kissing noises and began making his own, before saying good bye one last time and hanging up. He stuck the cell phone into his pocket and checked himself in the mirror one last time, making sure he was ready for nights party, and maybe even something alittle more. Axel wore his famous smirk, as he ran his hand through his red

spiky hair and winked at himself, before turning around and heading out of his room. A idea popped into his brain, as he reached the bottom of the stair, and saw his mom baking the Halloween cookies she makes every year. He snickered, as he waited until her back was turned, and quietly tipped toed into the kitchen without her noticing him. He grabbed a couple of the cookies, and stuffed them into his pockets, before quietly walking towards his mom and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Boo"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Axel grabbed his car keys, and quickly made a clean get away, as his mom began throwing things at him and chasing him out the door.

"Axel Lea Crossfire! you get your butt over here right now! when I get my hands on you, your going to be a real zombie!"

"Good thing your never getting your filthy hands on me then! see ya leter ma!"

Axel grabbed one of the cookies she threw at him, and took a bite out of it, as he jumped into his red car and started it up. It didn't take him long to put into gear, as he began driving himself over to Desis house. He popped in a couple of his CDs, and munched on the rest of his cookie, as he drove down the street. It only took a couple of minutes to reach her house, but Axel

was pretty excited to get there as soon as possible, since he knew he was in for a big surprise and all. It took him a total of 7 minutes to reach her house, but he smiled, as he pulled into the driveway and got out of his car. His face brightened up, as he rang the doorbell, and waited patiently for her to answer. After waiting for about 2 minutes though, Axel started wondering if

something was wrong. I mean, she did say she was gonna be waiting for him didn't she? so where was she? it never took her this long to answer one his door knocks before. Axels brain began filling itself up with troubled thoughts, as he decided it be better if he just let himself in instead. It was a Friday night afterall, and anything could happen on a Halloweens Friday night.

Axel searched for the secret key under the mat, and failed to notice a small shadow forming up behind him. He found the key and was about to unlock the door, when suddenly someone jumped on to his back, and wrapped there arms and legs around his neck and waist.

"Got ya!"

"What the hell?"

Axels heart started beating 10 times faster then usual, as he struggled against the strangers grip, and started trying to pull off there arms.

"Hahaha! chill Axy! its me! your girlfriend!"

"Gah...And just what in the name of Halloween are you doing giving your boyfriend a heart attack!"

"Aww...Lighten up Axy! I was only trying to scare ya for fun!"

"Yeah well...You did a pretty damn good job. Now do ya mind getting off? I'm losing air"

Desi quickly let go of Axels neck, and slipped herself off to the ground, as she mumbled a quick "sorry" while noticing Axels face had turned slightly blue from her grip. Axel took a big breath of air and released it, as he rubbed the back of his neck, and glanced it eye towards Desi.

"Heh heh...Its no big deal-whoa..."

Axel found himself gaping for the third time that day, as he stared at the custom Desi had made for herself.

"Hehehe...You like it? I worked really hard on making it perfect for ya!"

Desi smiled brightly at him, as she twirled herself around, so he could get a better look at it. Axels eye would've popped right out from his socket, if it could have. He couldn't see with the other one, since the mask was blocking its view. But Axel got quite a handful, as he continued to stare her up and down, and let out a low whistle while curving his thin red lips into a smirk.

"You supposed to be the queen of hotness or something?"

"Hahaha! no no no, not like that! I'm the queen of fire! see?"

She pointed to the custom, and showed the fire designs she sewed into the fabric. Axel continued smirking, as he watched her trace her finger tip from her hip, down to her thigh. He suddenly couldn't help but get dirty thoughts in his brain, as he stared at the cuts and curves of her body, and custom. She had a long red dress, with orange and yellow fire patterns all over

it. There was a long v cut on her thighs, and another one around her neck, with a short one at her back. Her sleeves had small cuts through them to, as rubys hanged from the end of it. She had long thick red boots that came all the way up to her knees, and a huge red belt tied loosely around her waist. Her hair was let freely down, with some of it in small braids. She had a

couple of her bangs died in red, with a few others in orange and black. Axel didn't stop staring, until she waved her hand infront of his face, and called his name.

"Axy? you alright? your drooling..."

Axel quickly shook his head and blinked his eye, as he wiped off the drool that had somehow gotten on his mouth without him noticing it.

"H-huh? oh! yeah! I'm fine...Just alittle spaced out is all..."

"Mmm. Well, if ya say so! so do you like my custom?"

Axel smiled, as he tilted her chin up with his finger, and softly kissed her on the forehead.

"I think it looks beautiful on you, fire queen...Now what do ya think of mine?"

Desi giggled, as she watched Axel run his hand through his hair and wink at her.

"Its great and everything Axel, but...What are you supposed to be anyways?"

"Whoa? ya mean don't know? I'm a zombie of course! the hottest zombie aliv-er...Dead! yeah!"

Desi started laughing as Axel soon joined her, and the two teenagers enjoyed each others laughter for awhile, and slowly began stopping as they smiled to each other.

"Hey...You ready to head to the party? were probably gonna be alittle late, but..."

"Aren't we always?"

Axel smiled again, as Desi laugh at her own remark, and began heading towards Axels car.

"Were gonna hear it from Zack when we get there!"

Axel slightly chuckled, as he sat himself in the drivers seat, and began starting the car up. He gave Desi some of the cookies he robbed from his mom, and started telling her the whole story, as he popped in one of there favorite CDs and began driving down the street again. It usually took about 4 minutes to get to Zacks house from hers, but Axel wanted to enjoy the ride

with her, and take as much time as he wanted. They laughed, joked, flirted and talk with each other along the whole way.  
Axel almost wished they would never reach Zacks house, but knew he had to keep going forward, as they neared his neighborhood and saw his house decorated in Halloween stuff. Axel sighed, as he drove the car besides his sidewalk and

turned it off, while opening the door and helping Desi out. She said "thank you" as Axel nodded his head, and grabbed her hand in his, and lead the way down the path. Axel was about to ring the doorbell, when suddenly it bursted open and revealed Sora dressed in a captain Jack Sparrow custom, as he shouted out "trick or treating time!". His happy go lucky

smile changed though, when he laid eyes on Axel who still standing infront of the door and quickly screamed, as he slammed it shut and yelled to everyone else.

"Theres a dead guy at the door!"

"What the hell Sora?"

"You knucklehead! of course theres a dead guy at the door! its Halloween! everybodys probably trick or treating by now"

The door knob started jiggling, and it opened to reveal Zack dressed up in a USA military soldier custom, as he smiled but suddenly screamed when he saw Axel.

"Moly crow man! is that you Axel? you the hell have you two been! uh...On second thought, don't answer that..."

Zack mumbled, as he stared at Axels custom and grimced at how dead he looked.

"No kidding you scared the crap outta Sora...Hes still a kid ya know!"

Desi was to busy laughing at everything that happened, as Axel mumbled out a "whatever" and looked somewhat annoyed,  
but proud at the sametime.

"You guys are about 20 minutes late! I thought you had changed your minds or something!"

'I wish we did...'

"Sorry about that, Zack. We had some trouble picking customs, and decided we'd just make are own! what do ya think?"

"They look great! cept...Axel kinda looks like he got hit by a car"

Zack had to duck his head, as Axel swang his fist forward towards his face, and growled at him.

"Hey! watch it! you keep that up, and your gonna be more dead then me man"

"Hahaha! alright alright! chill...It was just a joke. We'll all about to go trick or treating, so I hope you two are ready for some candy!"

Sora suddenly appeared right behind Zack, and pushed past him as he shouted out "yay! candy time!". Everyone else just rolled there eyes though, as they were already full aware that Sora was just extra hyper on Halloween. Axel got many praises from the boys, and many screams from the girls, as the rest of there friends soon came walking out from the house and

greeting them. Alot of them liked the way Desi designed her custom to, but Axel had his arm wrapped around her waist the whole time, Because he didn't like the way some of the boys were staring at her. And he didn't want them getting any nasty ideas to. The big group of teenagers soon headed out for trick or treating, and most people were surprised to see how

well they matched there customs. Roxas was Will Turner, Riku was Wolverine, Zexion was Harry Potter, Cloud was a mummy, Demyx was frankenstein, Reno was the Flaming Swordsman, Vincent was a vampire and Leon was a warrior. Most the girls, like Aerith and Kairi, ended up being princesses and fairies since there was nothing else they really liked. Yuffie was

the only girl who dressed up like a Assassin, and went around scaring everyone. Zack and Axel made a rude comment, and almost lost there heads for it.

**~*Fast Forward*~**

"Aww man! did you see how much candy me and Roxas got? everyone loved us!"

"Pfft. You mean the "girls" loved you. Even the freakin old ladies were squealing over you guys!"

"Did anyone notice all the other teenager and kid groups stayed away from us?"

"Yeah. Thats cause Axel scared the crap outta of them"

Zack nearly lost his head for the third time that day, as Axel swang his fist at him again, but missed because Desi grabbed it.

"Now now, Axy. No need to be so violent!"

"Yeah "Axy". I was only kidding around with ya!"

Axel growled at him again, but stopped when Desi turned his face towards hers, by touching his cheek and moving it.

"I think you had the most scariest custom here Axel! you win the prize!"

"Huh? prize? what prize? I didn't know we were having a competition!"

Zacks questions went unanswered, as Desi brought her lips towards Axels and softly kissed him. Many cheers came from the girls, and some the of the boys hooted and gave whistles. Zack smiled, but rolled his eyes, as he watched her softly broke the kiss and hug him.

"Ya know...If someone could have told me we were having a competition, I could've dressed up scarer!"

"Nah, lets face it Zack...Axel totally wins the "most scariest custom" contest. Theres no way any of us could rival against that!"

Axel didn't know if he should take that as a compliment, or insult, but he decided to just ignore it all together. Zack sighed, as placed his hands on his hips, and nodded his head.

"Yeah, your right Reno...Better luck next time! thats what I always say!"

Axel didn't pay attention to anybody, as leaned himself downward towards her ear, and whispered sweet soft words into it as she giggled.

"Hey well guys! theres still one more door we gotta hit up! come on!"

Sora dragged his brother Roxas with him, as he ran up the steps, and knocked on the door. "Trick or treat!" they both shouted, as the tall black spooky door slowly opened, but showed nobody behind it.

"Huh...Maybe this house is empty Sora"

"No way Roxas! I saw the room light on! somebodys gotta be here!"

Sora tried poking his head inside the house, despite his brothers warnings, and shouted out "Hello!". No one answered, as Sora and Roxas waited a couple of seconds for a reply.

"Hmm...Lets face it Sora. Nobodys here. Can we go now?"

"Aww man...Okay okay...Lets go"

Sora began turning around and walking down the steps, as Roxas closed the door behind them, and soon followed after his brother. The two of them were just about on the last step, when suddenly a hand stuck out of the bush, and grabbed Soras leg. Sora screamed his head off, and scared the crap out of Roxas, as he jumped 2 feet into the air and dropped his candy bag.

"Happy Halloween! care for some candy?"

A man, dressed in a long black cloak, stood up from the bush and held a bucket of candy in his hand. Sora, was still frozen with fear, jumped off the last step and ran past his friends screaming "monster!". Roxas stayed behind and collected some candy, after recovering from his state of shock. The rest of the others laughed, as they watched Sora ran a few blocks down,  
and straight into Zacks house.

"Aww man Zack. You better pray Sora didn't lock the door on us!"

"S-sora? buddy? pal? come back! it was just a joke! grow up will ya!"

Everyone laughed some more, as Roxas came and joined them, and watched Zack quickly run down the street towards his house while waving his arms in the air. Everyone soon followed Zack, and tried helping him convince Sora that eveything was just a big joke, and that he needed to unlock the door for everybody else. Reno almost ended up going through the

basement, but thankfully didn't have to suffer that fate, as Sora came to half his senses and unlocked the door for everyone.  
Axel and Desi gave small advice to Zack, to keep a hidden key outside his door for reasons like this. He made sure to note that on his fridge. Everybody soon piled up inside the huge house, and began dumping out there bags of candy, as they chatted about who got what.

"Hey look! I got some shocktarts!"

"I have licorice"

"Thats nothing! I actually got ice cream!"

"What the hell? how'd you get ice cream? you don't get that on Halloween!"

"Yeah well! the lady who gave it to me thought otherwise..."

"I'm sure, mister "Will Turner". All the "girls" just loved you!"

"Hey! what about me! I'm captain Jack Sparrow! I got alot of candy to ya know!"

"Oh really? then hand it over squirt!"

"Ack!"

Zack and Reno began chasing Sora around, as Roxas sighed, but happily nibbled on his ice cream bar. Demyx suddenly shouted "lets get this party started!" as he popped in a couple of his CDs in Zacks stereo, and grabbed his Sitar while rocking it out loud. Cloud, Leon, Vincent and Zexion found themselves a nice quiet spot at the coffee table, and tried enjoying

there candy in peace. That was pretty hard thing to do though, with Demyx shaking up the house with loud music and all.  
The girls all sat in one corner, and began mumbling to themselves, as they munched on there candy and giggle, while pointing to some of the boys.

"Hehehe...Come on Tiffa! admit it! you like Cloud!"

"Alright alright! just keep it down...I don't want him finding out yet..."

"Oh oh oh! somebodys gonna be dating soon!"

All the girls giggled and laughed, as they talked about the boys they fancied, and how getting there attention could sometimes be a hassle. The only two girls who weren't hanging around the others, were Yuffie, and Desi. Yuffie was to busy bobbing for apples, as she challenged Riku to a match to see who was better. She didn't have any interest in the boys, and was much

more interested in her battle with Riku. Desi on the other hand, was sitting next to Axel, as the two of them shared there candy to each other and chatted about how much fun they've had so far.

"Ya know, we've still got some "unfinished" business to take care of..."

Axel whispered those warm words into her ear, as a shiver went down her spine, and caused her to slightly gasp.

"Oh Axy...Your such a pervert! why don't you try go bobbing for apples?"

"And get my face all wet? uh no. I don't think so!"

"Aww...But sugar bear...I wanted a apple!"

Desi leaned herself into Axels arm, and softly wrapped her arm around it, as she kissed his cheek and dragged her lips up to his ear.

"I'll give you a kiss, if ya catch me one..."

Axel knew very well that she knew she had him wrapped around her finger. There was no way for him to resist the flirting charm of his fiery girlfriend, and true to that Axel found himself smirking, as he puffed out his chest and stuck his face up.

"You can count on me, my fire queen! I'll catch you the best apple possible!"

Desi giggled, as she watched Axel push his way through the crowd, and shove Yuffie and Riku a side while shouting "dead zombie with a mission! move a side!". He dunked his face into the cold blue water, and held his eyes tight shut, as he tried catching one of the red apples with his teeth. It took a couple of minutes, and Axels custom make up ended up getting

all ruined from the water. However, after about 5 minutes of him trying to bob for apples, and eventually getting half himself wet, he finally pulled his face out of the water with a shining red apple in his mouth. Many of the others clapped and cheered for him, since bobbing for apples wasn't exactly one of Axels favorite games to play, and he had actually never even tried

the thing. Desi ran over to him, and gave him a big hug, as she stood on her toes and kissed his wetted lips. Axel smiled,  
and immediately started kissing her back, as he placed the apple inside her hand and lanced his fingers through hers.

"Told ya I'd get the best"

"Axel, you are the best"

Axels smile brightened up even more, as she giggled, and started drying up his face with the towel that was next to the bucket of bobbing apples.

"Hey everybody! ready to watch the most scariest movie of your life?"

"W-what? no one said anything about scary movies!"

"Oh suck it up Sora! its Halloween! were "supposed" to watch scary movies! stop being a big baby all the time"

"I-I'm not a baby! I'm older then Roxas!"

"And how he ended up being alittle more mature then you, is beyond my knowledge..."

"Alright alright! thats enough! since Sora here is to much of a chicken to watch any scary movies, we'll go head and do it by vote. Who wants to watch what?"

"Oh oh oh! I wanna watch Camprock 2! The Final Jam!"

"What the hell Demyx? that isn't scary! its a plain old musical!"

"A really boring and annoying one at that..."

"How 'bout we just watch Harry Potter? the second ones pretty damn scary..."

"Nah, not enough horror in it...Hey I got it! lets watch Trick 'r Treat! I heard from my parents that its pretty good"

"You mean that horror movie filmed in 2008? eh...Kinda old, but I guess we could work with that"

Mumbles of agreement were heard throughout the room, as nobody really wanted to be arguing over picking movies. Sora was the only one, besides the girls, who still had there high doubts about the horror film. Desi looked pretty uneasy to,  
because although she did like watching horror movies, she knew how Zack could get carried away in watching the most

ridiculous movies ever. And if his parents said it was okay, that meant there was some kind of catch to it. Zack grined ear to ear, as he grabbed the movie from his shelf, and stuck it inside the DVD and ran into the kitchen for popcorn. Most of everyone was still munching on there candy, but helped themselves when Zack brought in a huge bowel of yellow golden

popcorn. The movie began starting a couple seconds after that, and Sora was already shaking in his seat from the previews.  
Roxas had alittle troubling calming him down, and ended up giving him some of his candy since he finished his. The movie started, and everyone began being quiet as they watched the story unfold, and lead them into a mix of terrifying fear. Hours

went by after that. And everyone, many the girls, had started screaming and shaking at some of the parts. Sora was already pale, and shaking so bad, one would think he just got back from Alaska. Roxas tried calming his brother down again, but failed since he was himself was shaking, and they both ended up holding each other for dear life. Desi started feeling sick at

some of the parts and when she couldn't take it, she finally excused herself, as she stood up from her spot next to Axel and headed towards the bathroom. Axel gave her a worried look, as Zack nudged his shoulder, and nodded towards bathroom.  
Axel knew what he meant, and before you could say Mickey Mouse backwards, he quickly followed after her while

grabbing one more handful of popcorn and shoving it down his mouth. Axel reached the top of the stairs and found the bathroom door locked, as he tried opening it, but decided to just knock instead.

"W-who is it?"

"Trick or treat. I believe you owe me some candy from earlier, ya know"

Axel smiled, as he heard Desi laugh from behind the door, and unlock it for him while opening it.

"Heh heh...Still sorry about that. And your right, I "do" owe you some candy...But I'm afraid all I have are kisses"

Desi leaned against the door frame, as she gave Axel a smirk, and waited for his response. He didn't take his time, as he smirked right back at her, and titled her chin up with his finger and whispered in her ear.

"Funny. Thats my favorite candy"

Axel began pushing her into the bathroom, as he locked the door behind them, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She continued smirking, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and giggled as she removed his mask from his face.

"You really did do a good job scaring everyone, Axel. I'd say you completed your goal!"

"Eh...Well. I guess so. There was just one person I couldn't scare..."

"Really? who?"

"You. Your the only one who said I looked cute, rather then ugly or scary"

"Hahaha! you'll never scare me, Axel...I'm not afraid of you what so ever!"

"Mmm...Oh really?"

Axel whispered those words into her skin, as he hovered his lips above her neck, and picked her up while setting her down on the counter.

"Maybe I can...Change that"

He started kissing her neck, as his hands roamed down from her back, to her legs. She tried not to moan, but it became difficult when Axel started sucking on her soft spot, as he tugged off her boots and began running his hands all over her legs.  
She finally slipped out a quiet low moan, as Axels lips curved into a smirk, and his hands began slipping themselves up her

thighs and inside her dress. Her own hands started running themselves into his hair, as she started kissing his ear, and whispering something inside it. Axels smirk grew bigger, as he left a hickey on her soft spot, and dragged his thin red lips towards her own and crashed them roughly together. Her mouth was already open from the moaning, and he took the

opportunity to immediately slip his tongue inside, and began fighting for dominance. His tongue proved victory, as he explored her mouth in wonder and excitement, and started running his hands back down to her legs. She moaned in pleasure, and began slipping her hands into his custom, as she leaned herself deeper up against him for warmth. Axel knew he was sending

shivers down her spine, but wanted to do something that would really make her shiver, as he broke the kiss and began lowering himself downward to her legs.

"A-axel?"

"Scared yet?"

Axel whispered those words into her leg, as he ran his cheek along side it, and rubbed them with his hands. His question was answered, as he heard her gasp in response, and softly started moaning his name, as he ignored her call and started kissing her legs. She continued moaning his name, but Axel refused to stop, as he trailed his lips higher and higher up her leg, until he was at her thighs.

"A-axel! s-stop!"

Axel smirked, as he lifted himself back up to her face, and started nibbling on her ear while softly speaking into it.

"Your not scared? are you? beautiful?"

"N-no! of course not! you just...K-kinda started getting carried away..."

"Well if I haven't scared you yet, maybe I haven't been trying hard enough..."

"...Maybe you haven't..."

Axels smirk turned into a toothy grin, as he felt her wrap her legs around his waist, and began roaming her hands around his chest. Axels lips soon connected with her own again, and the two teenagers soon found themselves lost into another passionate heated kiss. But this time, no one was there to stop them. Or so they thought.

"Hey! open up damnit! are you guys making out in my bathroom?"

Zack pounded his fists on the door, but heard nothing but loud moans in reply. He sighed, as he dropped his hands to his side, and glanced his eyes back towards Sora.

"Sorry man. Looks like your gonna have to use the bush"

"What?"

**END**


End file.
